I Will Conquer
NOTE: This is Book 2 in a series, if you want to read Book 1, Determined to Prove, click the link. :) Blurb: StarClan has its paws set on guiding two apprentices of LeafClan. They have been prophesized to save the Clans - from something unknown. Shadepaw is determined to help her brother achieve something great within the Clan, but Mudpaw's twisted paw leaves him underestimated. Will Shadepaw - and Mudpaw - be able to change LeafClan for the better, or set it on a path to doom? Soon the three Clans will be at war, and no one will be safe - until the wars are over. This is the second book in the 'Fighting For Worth Series.'' ---- Allegiances ---- The Story '''Prologue (POV: Mottlefur) "Welcome to StarClan." Mottlefur stared around the starry clearing. Trees were abundant, and he could smell a string scent of prey. In front of him, a barrier stretched around him. "This is the StarClan camp," the cat beside him, a gray she-cat, meowed. "May I ask your name?" Mottlefur asked. "I am Lakestream," the she-cat replied. "I am Sorrelburr's mother." Then she's related to Mudpaw. He looked down. He could see all the territories, of LeafClan, VineClan, and BranchClan. In LeafClan territory, he saw a white pelt, with brown patches dotted here and there on the cat's pelt. Mudpaw. Two black cats were beside him, Shadepaw and Birdwind. A cat's body was stretched along their backs. His own. Blood stained his body in the living world, including a large gash in his throat, which killed him. I wonder if it's here, in StarClan, Mottlefur thought. "Come," Lakestream meowed. "We must speak." Mottlefur followed the gray she-cat to a corner. "What is it?" Mottlefur asked. "I want to ask you something," she began. "Mudpaw and Shadepaw have been prophesized - " "Wait," Mottlefur mewed. "Did you say they were prophesized?" "Yes," Lakestream replied indifferently. "The foot of mud and the fire under the shade will unite leaves, vines, and branches, once and for all." "Fair enough, then," Mottlefur mewed. "What is it you seek?" "I want to watch over Mudpaw." "What do you mean by that?" "You're giving him guidance. Not to help him in life - but to give him strength to fulfill this prophecy." "Hmm..." "Please say yes, Mottlefur. StarClan - not just myself - will appreciate it. I'm doing it for Shadepaw - do it for Mudpaw, please. You were a good mentor to him - and so will your brother." "Emberstar's going to give him Rubblefall?" "Yes." Lakestream sounded strained. "Just say yes." "Fine," Mottlefur mewed. "I accept." "Good." Lakestream sounded pleased. "Come on, let's go find you a nest in your new den." Mottlefur followed Lakestream to the StarClan camp. Now, even though he was dead - Mudpaw, in some ways, wound always truly be his apprentice. ---- Chapter 1 (POV: Mudpaw) "Mottlefur is dead!" Mudpaw raced into the camp, Shadepaw and Birdwind behind him. The black she-cats held the torn, black-and-white body of Mottlefur on their backs. "Oh no - Mottlefur's dead?" Emberstar asked, surprised. "What happened out there?" The orange tabby leader was on Rockfall, and was obviously in the middle of Gustkit, Mountainkit, and Windkit's apprentice ceremonies. "Yes, he's dead," Birdwind sighed, as she and Shadepaw laid down Mottlefur's body in the middle of the clearing. "We fought a BranchClan patrol. Hawktalon killed him. We were outnumbered, though - we were lucky to win this battle." Cheers erupted from the LeafClan cats in the clearing. "Quiet!" Emberstar mewed, turning her gaze to Flowerfall. "Flowerfall wishes to speak." The white she-cat strode up. "Gustpaw has asked to become the medicine cat apprentice," she meowed. The spike-furred white she-cat who was nearby puffed out her chest when Flowerfall said her name. "Gustkit," Emberstar meowed, "do you promise to uphold the medicine cat code, and to heal this Clan?" "I do." "Then from now on you shall be known as Gustpaw." "And at the half-moon, you will speak with StarClan at the Moonshard," Flowerfall mewed. The Clan erupted into cheers: "Gustpaw! Mountainpaw! Windpaw!" The other two must have got their apprentice names before we came back, Mudpaw thought, as he cheered the names. He didn't particularly like Whitepetal's kits - they had accused him of being useless when he was of a kit, due to his twisted paw. Mudpaw lifted up his twisted paw, and shook it. The black paw, the only bit of black on his pelt, shook - but did nothing else. Mudpaw sighed in frustration. This paw's never going to be normal, is it? "Mudpaw?" Mudpaw jolted his head up. Emberstar was calling to him. "Come here." Mudpaw limped up to Rockfall. Emberstar stood in front of him. "Mudpaw," Emberstar droned, "your mentor died to save your Clan. We must continue your training as soon as possible, and because of this, I give you a new mentor. Rubblefall, you have proved yourself worthy for an apprentice. You will continue Mudpaw's training." Oh no, him? Mudpaw wasn't very eager. Rubblefall hadn't cheered for him during his apprentice ceremony, and got banned from the last Gathering - now he would be doing duties with Birchpaw, Swiftleap, and Sorrelburr - the three cats he hated the most. Ungratefully, Mudpaw touched noses with the pale gray warrior. Rubblefall said nothing, and did nothing. Emberstar dismissed the meeting, and Mudpaw headed towards the apprentice's den. Tonight, he would sit vigil for Mottlefur - and he knew he had to be ready for it. ---- Chapter 2 (POV: Mudpaw) He woke up, and stared. He wasn't in the apprentice's den. Where was he? Mudpaw could guess. Stars everywhere, from the trees to the sky. This had to be StarClan. The myths are true. His faith was strengthened, but why was he here? A black tom emerged. White streaks were on his mottled pelt, and his blue eyes shone bright. Oh, no, why have you come to see me? It had been a quarter moon since that fateful day, when that noble warrior had been struck down. The only thing different is that there was stars in his fur. It was Mottlefur. Did he know, that Featherdrift was expecting his kits? That he would never meet them? "I do know that." Mudpaw jumped. How did Mottlefur know what he was saying? "StarClan knows these things." Mudpaw turned towards Mottlefur. "Why are you here?" he stammered. "To give you guidance," Mottlefur mewed. "And strength. You have a great task, and a great destiny, ahead of you." "For what?" "I cannot say." The black tom twitched his tail. "But first, train hard. Find strength and know your Clanmates." "Why?" "You will conquer," Mottlefur sighed. "You need to gain trust..." "With who?" "First your Clan. Then BranchClan. Then VineClan." "Why?" "Only StarClan knows. Goodbye, Mudpaw." Mottlefur started to fade. "Tell me more!" But Mottlefur had gone. He felt like he was falling. He flailed his paws in the air. What's going on? was his last thought, before he blacked out. ---- Chapter 3 (POV: Shadepaw) When Shadepaw woke up, she knew something was up. She couldn't hear the breathing of the apprentices around her. And where was her den? Bright light filled her vision. Shadepaw had to narrow her eyes. Stars shone everywhere - from her paws to the trees above. Is this StarClan? She was sure it was StarClan. Where else would there be stars everywhere? She heard pawsteps. Shadepaw angled her ears towards the source of the noise. A cat was coming. Shadepaw turned her head. A gray she-cat with blue eyes was there. "Lakestream? Is that you?" "I am surprised that you guessed correctly." Lakestream padded in front of her. "Not many cats remember me." "What - Sorrelburr?' "Of course she remembers me. She wants her kits to be perfect. In her world, Birchpaw is the one." She shot a sorrowful gaze at Shadepaw. "I wish she would recognize you and Mudpaw better - you have a great destiny." "I know... Why are you here, anyway?" "I am here to give you guidance and strength." Lakestream murmured. "You and Mudpaw will have a great mission to do when you're older." "Like what?" "I cannot say." Amusement glimmered in Lakestream's eyes. "Young cats always want to know everything." "Do not!" Lakestream purred. "See what I mean?" "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Shadepaw muttered. "What do I have to do?" "Know your Clan. They will have many obstacles to face in the coming moons." "Is there anything else I need to know?" "Go to the gathering, and get to know BranchClan. One day, you will need to know them." She started to fade from her vision?" "Wait!" Shadepaw yowled, but it was too late. Lakestream was gone. She didn't know what was going to happen now. Why did she have to know her Clan? Why did she have to know BranchClan? She didn't know now, but maybe one day, she would. ---- Chapter 4 (POV: Mudpaw) Know cats from other Clans. Mottlefur's words rang in his ears. It was time for the gathering. It had been two moons since he last went to one. Shadepaw and Windpaw were next to him. The brown she-cat had been a loyal friend to him. "Hey, let's go find some apprentices from other Clans," she mewed. Mudpaw nodded. At least I'm knowing some cats. Rubblefall, Birdwind, and Pebblefrost nodded, to give approval for what they were about to do. They went down the slope. They were the last Clan to arrive. Emberstar quickly joined Clawstar and Fallingstar on the Great Hill. Below it, the medicine cats and the deputies gathered. No other Clan wanted to go near them. "Oh, well," Shadepaw sighed. "Let's go sit with our own Clan then." "But that means sitting near Birchpaw," Windpaw reminded her. "He's very grumpy." I wonder why none of the other Clans want to sit near us, Mudpaw thought. Apparently, it was unusual for Clans to sit separate from one another. Looking around again, he realized that only the cats with high-ranked positions were with cats from other Clans. VineClan and BranchClan, the closest bond of all the Clans, were even sitting apart. What's the problem? "This is unusual," Shadepaw mewed. "All the Clans, sitting apart?" "I know," Mudpaw and Windpaw said in unison. "Maybe it's a sign," Shadepaw mewed dreamily. She sounded distant, as if she wasn't in any world - just her own. "Shadepaw? Are you all right?" "Yes!" Shadepaw mewed quickly. "Yes - I'm fine!" Windpaw pulled a face that signaled that the brown apprentice didn't quite believe what Shadepaw had said. "Cats of all the Clans!" Clawstar's mew echoed. All the cats oin the clearing fell silent. "Today, I will start. I have a very important matter to discover." What is it? Mudpaw thought. His gut feeling thought is was going to be bad... "LeafClan and VineClan! Both of your Clans have been trespassing on BranchClan territory!" ---- Chapter 5 (POV: Mudpaw) "What are you talking about?" Fallingstar meowed. "We haven't! You and LeafClan have!" "You're both wrong!" Emberstar yowled back. "Both of your Clans have been trespassing on my territory!" War was breaking out. Mudpaw knew it. The leaders were fighting. And that was rare. Two are lying. One is right. "Stop!" Flowerfall yowled at the leaders. They stopped what they were doing. "Stop what?" Fallingstar mewed. "You're lying." She's lying. They were yowling. Fallingstar was lying. That meant no Clan had trespassed on VineClan territory. Clawstar or Emberstar was right. The other lied. "Well," Fallingstar yowled loudly. "Only one of us is right. I'm right." "No, you're not," Clawstar and Emberstar mewed in unison, shooting glances at one another, and at Fallingstar. "No, I'm right," the light brown she-cat snarled. The VineClan cats cheered in support of their leader, but Mudpaw noticed that a few - Fernfire and Beechsand - didn't cheer. It was obvious that Fallingstar was doing this to start war. It was ambition. "Stop!" Thornflight, the BranchClan medicine cat, stopped the silence. Thick gray cloud covered the sky. There was no black night sky - just clouds. Even the moon was covered by its layer. "The gathering is over," Thornflight meowed. "May StarClan light your path." The cats broke up. Cats returned to their own Clans. The truth wouldn't be revealed tonight. Not yet. Later. When the war heated up more. ---- Chapter 6 (POV: Mudpaw) Mudpaw limped into the nursery, a wad of moss in his mouse. Rubblefall had just made him clean out the nursery, with Windpaw. At least Windpaw's nice, he thought. Windpaw had been a good ally with him and Shadepaw. "Hi, Mudpaw." Featherdrift was speaking. "Come to change the bedding?" "Yes," he mumbled through the moss. "Good," Featherdrift replied. "I need to get these kits outside." "We do not!" a black kit with white streaks protested. He reminded Mudpaw of Mottlefur - the kit was a spitting image of his dead father. "Mottlekit!" Featherdrift mewed sharply. "If you don't, you won't have a morsel of fresh-kill tonight." Mottlekit shot an ice-blue gaze at his mother, before stomping outside. "He has a temper," Windpaw remarked, as the kit exited the den. Mudpaw purred. "He may look like Mottlefur, and Featherdrift named him after his father, but his personality is a lot different." Featherdrift coaxed her other two kits, Brindlekit and Perchkit, out of the nursery, leaving the two apprentices to do the cleaning. Fallowbreeze, who was expecting Shrewstep's kits, also heaved herself out of her nest, to get some newleaf sunshine on her pelt. "Shrewstep's having kits early," Windpaw remarked, as Fallowbreeze left the den. "He only received his warrior name a quarter-moon ago, with Mouseleaf." "I know," Mudpaw mewed. "I presume Fallowbreeze was expecting them before he got his warrior name." Windpaw nodded slowly, and started to scrape away the dirty bedding from Mistfur's nest. Mudpaw did the same, with Featherdrift's. "Yuk," Windpaw complained, screwing up her nose. "Stinky bedding..." Mudpaw nodded in agreement, as he pulled off Featherdrift's bedding, and placed it into a pile. Windpaw moved to the other side of the nursery, to do Fallowbreeze's, while Mudpaw picked up half of the dirty bedding to throw it away. He thought about the tensions between the Clans. They were running high. Lizardfoot had been killed when a VineClan patrol had attacked his border patrol. Birchpaw had been injured badly, and was still recuperating in the medicine den. He was lucky to be alive, but his training would be behind his and Shadepaw's. Unless he caught up quickly, he would have to become a warrior with Mountainpaw and Windpaw. Throwing the bedding outside of the camp, he limped back to the nursery. Most of the cats ignored him. I'll prove them wrong. I'll prove them wrong. All I need is Shadepaw and Windpaw. He re-entered the den, where Windpaw was getting ready to dispose of the rest of the bedding. Mudpaw settled by Mistfur's nest, and started to add fresh moss in, to make sure her and her kits were comfortable. Her nest was the biggest - her kits were the oldest in the nursery. "Windpaw," he mewed. The sleek brown she-cat turned. "What is it?" "I need your help." ---- Chapter 7 (POV: Windpaw) Windpaw stared at the brown-and-white tom. Why did he want help from her? He was a moon older than her, after all. Maybe it was because of the twisted paw? Windpaw directed her yellow gaze on the tom's black paw, which bent under the weight of him. Maybe it was something else? "What is it?" she asked. "It's the Clan," Mudpaw mewed. "I need them to recognize me more." Reflecting on it, Mudpaw was right. He was often pitied, ignored, even - and it wasn't even his fault. "So why do you need help?" "Mottlefur told me to know my Clanmates." "Was this before he died?" "No." "So how did you get that from him?" Mudpaw fidgeted uncomfortably. "He's been visiting me in my dreams," he mewed quietly. "From StarClan." Windpaw stared at him again. "How - why?" "I have the destiny of the Clan in my paws," Mudpaw whispered. "I feel, Windpaw, that you are the only cat that I can trust with this information. Whatever you do, don't tell any cat what I will say, not even Gustpaw." Windpaw nodded. "After Mottlefur's, Fallowbreeze's, and Rubblefall's warrior ceremonies, and Mouseleaf's and Shrewstep's apprentice ceremonies, Shadepaw and I - well, you knew what our names were, then - sneaked behind the nursery. She wanted to talk to me." "About what?" "The twisted paw, obviously." Mudpaw shrugged. "But in the middle of our conversation, we saw this StarClan cat." "You're joking," Windpaw gasped. "Gustpaw says that StarClan warriors rarely come to cats other than leaders or medicine cats." Maybe Mudpaw - or Shadepaw - is destined to become the next LeafClan leader, Windpaw thought. "She was a thick-furred, gray she-cat with blue eyes. Her name was Lakestream, and she was Sorrelburr's mother. She told us - me and Shadepaw - that she had a prophecy for us." "A prophecy?" Windpaw asked. "Are you sure?" "Yes," Mudpaw mewed. "Lakestream said: The foot of mud and the fire under the shade will unite leaves, vines, and branches, once and for all." Windpaw stared. Mudpaw wouldn't lie if it was something serious like that. "Maybe your warrior names will be Mudfoot and Shadefire," Windpaw purred. "The name Mudfoot would suit you." "No, it would not!" Mudpaw complained, holding up his twisted paw. "Does this look brown to you?" Windpaw laughed. "No," she mewed. "It doesn't mean what it actually is." She went and picked up the dirty bedding, and padded away to dispose of it. She needed to ask Mudpaw more about the prophecy. It wasn't for her, but she might be able to make a difference. ---- Chapter 8 (POV: Mudpaw) The sun was setting. Mudpaw was happy. The day was over. Troubles had been affecting LeafClan recently. VineClan had been pressing at their boundaries, protesting that LeafClan had been on their territory. I think they might attack. Mudpaw felt restless. What if VineClan attacked? What if Windpaw died? He had a soft spot for the wiry brown she-cat. "Do you think VineClan might attack?" Fallowbreeze was speaking. The light brown she-cat had her tail around her kits, Breezekit and Stepkit. The kit's father, Shrewstep, was nearby. "I think so," Hopefire mewed, from where she was sharing a squirrel with Mouseleaf. "They have been angry," Rubblefall meowed. "They say we have trespassed." "But we haven't," Pebblefrost stated, turning her head towards Pricklegorse, who nodded. "I will flay Fallingstar..." "She's right about that," Swiftleap mewed in reply. Mudpaw twitched one ear. The warriors were talking about VineClan attacking a lot right now. "Would our warriors be ready to fight, though?" Ravenwing pointed out. The black deputy padded over, and sat next to Sorrelburr. "We have been weakened since the loss of Lizardfoot." "Fair point," Shrewstep meowed. "Lizardfoot was a great warrior, and a great father." Grief shone in Shrewstep's green eyes, Mudpaw remembered that Lizardfoot was Shrewstep's father, and Mouseleaf's, too. "He was," Sorrelburr mewed softly. Mudpaw snorted, and turned his head away. Sorrelburr was so ungrateful! "She's harsh," Shadepaw hissed. "At least Birchpaw isn't here. Ashdust made him hunt late, because he scared Brindlekit with a joke about evil cats." "Really?" Windpaw asked. "I didn't hear about that." "He did," Mudpaw assured her. "I saw him do it. Brindlekit was scared out of her fur, the poor thing. Featherdrift got snappy with him after that." "She did?" "Yes. She loves her kits twice as much, because their father's dead." Mottlefur. He heard a voice. "Get ready to fight..." Mudpaw shook himself. Was he imagining things? The voice repeated itself: "Get ready to fight..." As if on cue, a yowl split the air: "VineClan, attack!" Cats rushed into the camp, claws unsheathed, ready to fight. ---- Chapter 9 (POV: Shadepaw) Shadepaw growled angrily as the VineClan warriors rushed into the camp. Why did they have to choose this time to fight? Just fight. A voice echoed in her ear. Was she imagining it? Fight. Now! Three VineClan cats leapt at her, Mudpaw, and Windpaw - Squirrelheart, Beechsand, and Fernfire. With a yowl, Shadepaw jumped on Squirrelheart. The dark ginger she-cat yowled in fury. "Get off me, apprentice," the VineClan cat growled. "I can do what I like, VineClan cat!" she retorted, digging her claws in further. Squirrelheart spat in fury. Meanwhile, Windpaw was dodging Fernfire's attacks. Shadepaw saw the brown she-cat skillfully dodge an attack from the dark gray tabby she-cat, and then rake her belly when Fernfire exposed it. Mudpaw's attack surprised Shadepaw better than the others. He was already on top of the bigger tom, stuffing his twisted paw in Beechsand's face. "Let me go!" Beechsand squealed. Mudpaw let the VineClan warrior go, and Shadepaw saw him run out of the camp. Mudpaw then joined Shadepaw. Squirrelheart's eyes glistened with anger. "That's not fair!" she protested, as Mudpaw and Shadepaw clawed down her sides. "Get away!" Squirrelheart fled away from Mudpaw and Shadepaw, and retreated. Only Windpaw was left, still fighting Fernfire. Fernfire was starting to lay some blows on Windpaw now. The brown she-cat squirmed in pain. Shadepaw had to ignore her blood trickling down her black fur, the scratches stinging on her pelt, before she could attack. Fernfire turned, green eyes furious. "What-" Her sentence was cut off, as Mudpaw aimed a blow at Fernfire. Windpaw moved away gratefully, and then joined their attack. Fernfire got out of their way, and also left. Shadepaw breathed a sigh of relief. The LeafClan cats were winning. "VineClan, retreat!" Panic was in Fallingstar's words as she yowled the battle call. The VineClan cats left the camp, paws skittering. The battle hadn't gone unharmed, though. Rubblefall's, Birdwind's, and Pebblefrost's bodies lay in the clearing. They were all dead. "Not again..." Mudpaw's voice shook. "My mentor died in battle again... All our mentors died in battle." The brown-and-white tom dropped to the ground in shock. Shadepaw saw Emberstar pad over. Pride shone in her amber eyes. "I wish your mentors were still alive," she mewed sadly, turning her gaze towards the three cat's bodies. "But you were a great asset in the battle. If your mentors were all still alive, I'd be pretty sure they'd all say that you could become warriors." Warriors? Are you kidding? Mudpaw stood up shakily, and dipped his head. "I will accept the offer. Please, do it now." Grief lingered in his mew, and it was obvious that he was mourning not just Rubblefall, but Mottlefur, too. Two brothers, mentors of the same cat, that both died in battle. Emberstar nodded, and jumped onto Rockfall, yowling: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below Highledge for a Clan meeting!" ---- Chapter 10 (POV: Mudpaw) Mudpaw bent over to quickly groom his brown-and-white pelt. He didn't expect Emberstar to give him this opportunity. A warrior! The LeafClan cats gathered. Grief rushed through him once more, for the five cats that had died since he was born. Mottlefur, Lizardfoot, Birdwind, Rubblefall, and Pebblefrost. All five died in battle with another Clan. Emberstar raised her black-tipped tail for silence. "These three apprentices helped us to beat VineClan today!" Emberstar meowed jubilantly. "In their service to the Clan, they will be made warriors tonight." The Clan cheered. Ashdust and Birchpaw entered the camp, staring. Birchpaw's expression turned from a look of surprise to envy. He deserved that, Mudpaw thought. Birchpaw had caused him so much pain when he was a kit. "Mudpaw, Shadepaw, and Windpaw, step forward." In unison, Mudpaw stepped forward, with his two best friends by his side. Emberstar started to speak the ritual words: "I, Emberstar, leader of LeafClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have proved they are ready to become warriors in battle, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Mudpaw, Shadepaw, and Windpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," Shadepaw whispered. Mudpaw was overwhelmed. He didn't expect this to happen a moon early. "I do," Windpaw mewed from his other side. "I do," Mudpaw meowed hoarsely. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Emberstar beckoned Windpaw forward. "Windpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Windswift. StarClan honors your speed and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan." Windswift stepped forward proudly, licking Emberstar's shoulder before returning to Mudpaw's side. Shadepaw went forward next. "Shadepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Shadefire. StarClan honors your spirit and your thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan." Shadefire purred under her breath as she licked Emberstar's shoulder. When Shadefire had returned, Mudpaw limped forward to face Emberstar. "And Mudpaw." Emberstar's voice was thoughtful. "Your warrior name will be Mudfoot. StarClan honors your determination and your endurance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan." Pride flared in Mudfoot's belly. He was a warrior at last. He had proved some cats wrong. He licked Emberstar's shoulder, then returned to stand by Windswift and Shadefire as the Clan cheered their warrior names: "Mudfoot! Shadefire! Windswift!" The Clan silenced as Emberstar flicked her tail. Mudfoot, Shadefire, and Windswift moved away. "Flashkit and Streamkit, come forward, please." Two kits padded forward solemnly, and stood at the foot of Rockfall. It's their apprentice ceremony, Mudfoot thought. "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior names, these cats will be known as Flashpaw and Streampaw." The Clan cheered for the new apprentices. Emberstar flicked her tail for silence. "Streampaw, your mentor will be Whitepetal." The white she-cat, Windswift's mother, padded forward. Mudfoot turned his head away. Who would Flashpaw's mentor be? He turned his head back in time to see Streampaw and Whitepetal touch nosed. The Clan purred in delight. "And Flashpaw." The Clan stared at Emberstar again. "I am doing a big risk with this, but I am hoping it will work... Your mentor will be Mudfoot." What? ---- Author's Note It's the end of Book 2! I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing. The next book is titled Gaining Trust. Book 1 is Determined to Prove. Until next time, -- We held on, but we were forced to flee 05:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Fighting For Worth Series